Super Author Bros Brawl
by Chaos Lord Deoxys
Summary: This is the boss battle against Metalseadramon and Naruto's Intro.
1. Chapter 1

Super Author Bros Brawl

Mario: Darkmagicianmon

Luigi: Gantz Gun

Bowser: Ommadon

Peach: Hikari Ino

Yoshi: Alyssalioness

Kirby: As himself

Sonic: Alig1990 (Alistair the Rayquaza Pokemorph)

Olimar and Pikmin: As Himself

Zelda/Sheik: Chef Colette and her vulpix ember/ Fyrah (Chel colette alter ego) and Luka (her lucario)

Link: Airnaruto45

Ganondorf: Drake Darkstar

Donkey Kong: Mr Incredible

Diddy Kong: Dash Parr

Fox: Naruto

Falco: Sasuke

Wario: Johan

Pokemon Trainer: JC 619

Lucas: Juliet Gamer

Ness: Ross (Me)

King DeDeDe: As Himself

Metaknight: As Himself

Marth: Ranger24

Ike: Charles Robert

Samus/Zero suit Samus: Kim possible wearing battle suit/ Kim possible without battle suit

Mr Gameandwatch: As himself

Captain Falcon: The Shadow Syndicate

R.O.B or ancient minister: E-102 Gamma

Pit: Micheal (The Groundon Pokemorph)

Lucario: Stitch 626 (Lilo and Stitch)

Pikachu: Cosmic (My pet Eevee)

Solid Snake: Kakashi

Ice Climbers: Erinbubble92 and Tails

Bosses

Petey Piranha: Venus FlyTrap Predicite

Ridley: Warmonga

Porkey: XD001

Galleon: Machinedramon

Duon: Metal Overlord

Taboo: Darkrai

Rayquaza: MetalSeaDramon


	2. Darkmagicianmon vs Kirby

Super Author Bros Brawl

The Beginning

Darkmagicianmon vs Kirby

The Subspace Army

It all began on a perfectly sunny day at the floating battle arena called Sky Stadium. The place was used to hold epic battles between toons and authors alike. But the battles were not for bloodshed, or for pure entertainment. The combatants always took their battles easy, and with a lighthearted sense of fun. Nonetheless, the fights were epic, and people enjoyed seeing the fights time and time again.

Today's fight featured two very special visitors, both women, in the Grand Spectator's Booth. The first spectator was a 17-year-old Girl with long silver hair and icy blue eyes. She wwa wearing armour that looked like a pheonix and black shoes. Her name was Hikari Ino, the leader of the balance's.

The other spectator was a girl around the same age as Hikari, but with long black hair and sapphire eyes. She was wearing A red and white super suit with white gloves and boots and a white mask on the eyes. She was always carrying a long golden staff with an emerald at the tip on which the Triforce emblem is on. This is Chef Colette apprentice to Princess Zelda of Hyrule, with her was one of her pokemon Amber her Vulpix.

"It sure is a nice day for a little competition, huh, Colette?" Hikari asked her friend with a smile.

"Definately," Colette agreed with a nod. She frowned as she said, "But, I wish Airnaruto were here to see this. It doesn't feel as funny without him around, you know?" Colette was talking about her friend, who we'll meet in a while.

"Oh, you know Airnaruto," Hikari said casually. "He's always out looking for some sort of crazy adventure."

"At least YOUR friend is here," Chef Colette pouted.

"Don't worry," Hikari giggled at the sight of Colette's pout. "I'm sure Airnaruto would LOVE to be here right now!" Just then, fanfare sounded. "Oh! The battle's beginning!"

Indeed, the battle was just getting underway. "**First up, in today's battle du jour!**" came the booming voice of the announcer, "**The Leader of the Author Fighters, the savior of all fanfiction, and the most-popular hero in FanFiction: DARKKKMAGIIICIANMMON!"**

At the sound of the name, a life-sized trophy fell into the stadium, and turned into a living being. That being was a well-built 19 year old boy with blue hair and blue eyes. He wore Purple Armour a magician's hat. He carried a large green staff with a green jewel on the end. He was Darkmagicianmon, the Leader of the Author Fighter, and Hikari's boyfriend.

Darkmagicianmon waved to the crowd with a smile on his face as the announcer spoke again. "**And now!**" he thundered, "**The pink wonder, the king of food eating, and the most lovable puffball to grace the FanFiction world: KIIIRBY!**"

The next trophy flew in and materialized into a living being. This one was a small puffball the size of a jigglypuff, he was wearing red shoes and a necklace with a star on it, this is Kirby, star warrior.

"Ready to give 'em a show, Kirby?" Darkmagicianmon asked as he readied his Staff.

Kirby then got into a fighting stance. "I'm ALWAYS ready to put on a show," he replied with a wicked grin. Then, he skillfully lunged at Sora, who swung his Keyblade forward and batted them away.

D.M then reared his Staff back and skillfully tossed it forward like a boomerang. Kirby quickly caught the Staff and slung it back towards D.M, who got hit by his own weapon.

"Betrayed by your own weapon?" Kirby teased. "C'mon, Darkmagicianmon, your Staff knows you better than that!"

D.M grinned. "Oh, it does," he replied. "Just wait and see!"

D.M then rushed forward and tried to hit Kirby with his Staff, but the star warriorr quickly drew a rapier and blocked the blow. They both exchanged blows in a heated battle, causing wild cheers from the crowd.

Meanwhile, in another part of the world or rather underground, someone was watching the fight via a magic well. That someone was a 16-year-old boy with big, claws made of magma, blue eyes and Red Hair all spiky. He wore a orange shirt and black jeans, he also had a ruby on his right hand. He was Micheal the Groundon Pokemorph and a good friend of Kirby.

"Woo-hoo!" Micheal cheered in excitement as he watched the battle. "Go D.M! Go Kirby! Oh, man, it's so hard to choose who to root for! Ah, well! Yeah! Get 'em!"

As Micheal watched the fight from her world, Kirby and Darkmagicianmon dueled to the death. After another crossing of blades, they were both on one knee, breathing heavily. D.M then chuckled slightly before he burst out laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny, huh?" Kirby asked with an arched eyebrow.

D.M stopped laughing and wiped a tear from his eye. "What's funny," he said with another short laugh, "is that I have this match all wrapped up!"

"Wrapped up? Man, what're you tal--" Kirby's eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw D.M pull out a strange-looking rainbow-colored ball with an awkward cross on it. It was a Smash Ball, every good fighter's ultimate trump card. All the star warrior could say was...

"Oh, crud."

D.M tossed the ball into the air, then smashed it with his Staff. He suddenly began to glow with a rainbow-colored aura, and his eyes were a shining white color. Kirby was ready to strike, but D.M beat him to the punch; he drove his Staff into the ground, making a strange-looking circle of light appear around him and Kirby. D.M then spun while holding onto his Staff and smacked Kirby a few times. Then, when he landed, he looked at his opponent with a devilish grin as he lifted the Staff out of the ground. Light erupted from the ground below as Kirby shielded his eyes.

When the light finally died down, D.M noticed that Kirby has turned into a trophy again. He went over, tapped the stand of the trophitized Kirby and revived him.

"Uuugh..." Kirby moaned as he sat up and shook his head. He got onto his feet and looked at Darkmagicianmon with a smile. "Seems like you won, my friend," he said as he extended his hand. "Good game."

"Yeah," Darkmagicianmon said with a nod as he shook Kirby's hand. After they shook hands, they acknowledged the crowd; Kirby waved to the fans as Sora waved too. It was truely a sight to behold...

...Until a low rumbling interrupted the moment.

"Hm?" D.M muttered as he turned around.

"What's up, D.M?" Kirby asked as he turned in Darkmagicianmon's direction. The both of them gaped at what they saw.

Off in the distance, blood-red clouds began to cover the cheerful blue sky above. With these clouds came a large airship that bore some resemblence to a giant metal eagle. It flew slowly over the stadium, drawing gasps of shock and fear from the crowds. A hatch opened on the ship's underside, and it sprayed purple spores down onto the ground.

"What on earth ARE those things!" Chef Colette gasped in horror.

"I don't know, Colette, but just stay calm," Hikari said, comforting her friend.

D.M and Kirby looked round and noticed the spores floating everywhere, much like snow on a winter day. The spores then clumped together and formed strange-looking creatures with olive-green bodies and hatlike appendeges, purple heads with beady red eyes. These were the enemies...the Primid.

"Oh, no! The boys are in trouble!" Hikari gasped as she put her phenoix helmet on. "C'mon, Colette, we need to help them!"

"Right!" Colette cried as she drew her own staff with the Triforce symbol on it. Both girls jumped from the booth and landed next to the boys. Colette grinned as she said, "Need a hand, fellas?"

"Sure, why not?" D.M replied with a grin. His face then turned serious as he casted a fire spell at some of the Primid.

Hikari summoned her own Smash Ball, broke it, and was surrounded by the same aura Darkmagicianmon had a while ago. Magical energy radiated towards her as she started to sing a lovely song (Sorry don't have time to put it down), defeating most of the Primid.

Facing down a row of Primid, Kirby drew a hammer with a star on it, he kept swinging it taking out multiple Primid. Several more jumped him before Chef Colette quickly knocked them away with a magically-summoned burst of wind.

"Thanks, CC!" Kirby shouted as he slashed through another Primid. Colette only winked before she attacked more Primid with a strong sideways corkscrew kick.

The wave of enemies was short-lived, as Kirby, D.M, Hikari, and Colette had wiped out all the Primid in the area. But things were only beginning to go further downhill, for a strange figure arrived on a floating podium. It looked like a man with a glass dome, glasses, and purple-and-red robes the most noticeable was the machine gun on his right arm. He was the ancient minister.

He didn't speak a word; he only dropped a large metal ball he carried underneath his podium. D.M readied himself to attack, as did Colette, Hikari, and Kirby. Out of nowhere, two strange robots called R.O.B.s wheeled in and attached their arms to two seperate ends of the ball, and opened it to reveal a bomb-like device inside.

"Woah!" Darkmagicianmon breathed as he looked at the bomb.

The Ancient Minister (Now called AM) looked sternly at the heroes. He only nodded before flying back towards the departing airship.

"It's a bomb!" Hikari cried.

"We've got about two minutes and change to defuse this thing!" Kirby said, eying the clock on the bomb.

"I'll stop it!" Darkmagicianmon shouted as he rushed forward. He was stopped by the boom of a cannon; he and the three other heroes looked back and...out of the smoke...a cannonball nailed Sora right in the gut and sent him flying!

"DUDE!" Kirby shouted as he ran forward and stopped helplessly. He punched the air in frustration, regretting not acting fast enough to save his friend. But his attention then turned to a petrified scream by Hikari. The Star Warrior turned around and saw that Hikari AND Chef Colette were both imprisoned within two iron cages by a giant plant monster with tentacle-like appendages floating around it. It was a Predicite and the huge teethed mouth guess a Venus flytrap one. As Kirby ran up to it, the Predicite clashed the cages together and roared loudly into Kirby's face.


	3. Kirby to the rescue Hikari in trouble

Super Author Bros Brawl

The Beginning

Kirby to the rescue

Kirby only glared. "Two words: breath mints," he growled as he got into his fighting stance. Kirby leaped into the air and came down, slamming the Predicite clear in the gut and knocking it back.

"Kirby! Help!" Colette cried.

"Get us out of here!" Hikari screamed as the Predicite swung her cage down onto Kirby, who dodged quickly.

"Hang in there, girls! I'll get you out!" Kirby shouted. He looked at the cages nervously and muttered, "Oh, man, which one do I save? Grrrn...Darkmagicianmon would kill me if I left Hikari behind. Then again, Ross would beat the tar out of me if I left Colette hangin'...aw, forget decision-making! HERE I COME!"

Kirby rushed in and made a long horizontal slash on both cages, weakening them a little bit. The Predicite only reared both cages back and tried to slam them down onto Kirby. It seemed as though the Predicite got him, but Kirby had actually dodge-rolled backwards to avoid the blow. He drew his rapier and leaped forward, pouring every ounce of his energy into his attack on the Predicite. A powerful roar blew him back, but Kirby quickly sprung back up.

"Okay, normally this would be a good time for D.M to take care of this," Kirby said out loud. "But seeing that he was sent hurtling into oblivion...I guess I better lay the smack on this dude!" Kirby then pulled out his own Smash Ball and smashed it making him absorbing the Ball's power. Kirby glowed with power as he glowed a light blue.

"LET IT RAAAIN!" Kirby screamed to the heavens as he pointed his hand upward, sending a beam of light into the sky. Suddenly, giant gobs of blue fire showered down form the sky, harming the Predicite greatly. This gave the star warrior plenty of time to run in go absolutely nuts on the cages.

When enough hits were applied, the Predicite exploded from being overpowered. Kirby and Colette landed safely on the ground. "Whew...that was too close," Colette sighed.

"Good thing you're safe, Colet--" Kirby began before he was cut off by maniacal laughter.

Suddenly, in dropped a darkside. He had Reddish hair tied in a pony tail, wears a tattered blue Trench coat, green shirt and blackish leather pants. He was Johan, a Darkside and one of the Chaos Duo. He also had a large cannon-like weapon with him.

"Hellooo, scaredy crowd!" Johan laughed.

"Johan!" Chef Colette exclaimed.

"What're you doing here, you Darkside!" Kirby demanded.

"Oh, just came here while there was chaos to do some collecting," Johan explained with a nasty grin. "And since I have you two in my sights, I..."

"Hikari!" Colette gasped. Johan looked back and saw Hikari, who had been flung farther away from the explosion.

A look of thought crossed Johan's face. "Well...I WAS gonna go for you two," he said. "Then again..." he heaved his cannon and aimed it at Hikari. "A Princess of the Balance's is worth both of you together!"

Looks of fear crossed Colette and Kirby's faces. "Hikari! MOVE!" Kirby shouted.

"Get outta there, hurry!" Colette cried.

Too late, as Johan began to charge his machine. It fired a long, black arrow at Hikari, and hit her dead-on. When she landed...she had been turned into a trophy!

"No!" Chef Colette screamed.

Johan sprung over to the trophy with the gun in hand. He hoisted the once-living Hikari up and turned to the remaining heroes. "Hasta la vista, losers!" he said with a crazy laugh as he leaped away.

"Hey! Come back here, you barf-colored bunny!" Kirby roared as he and Chef Colette rushed forward. But the former looked at the timer on the bomb, and saw it ticking closer and closer to zero.

"Uh-oh," Kirby gulped. He quickly whipped out his warp star and hopped on it. Then he zoomed forward and scooped up Colette, and rocketed away from the stadium.

He had just gotten out of range when the timer hit zero. The bomb exploded, and engulfed the entire stadium in a huge black bubble. Chef Colette and Kirby looked on sadly at the space where Sky Stadium once was as they slowly drifted downward. Unfortunately, the nose of the board hit the ground, and caused Kirby and Chef Colette to scatter slightly. Colette quickly got back up and ran for the bubble, but Kirby quickly grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Hang on, now, Chef'" he said sternly. "You're not thinking of going there, are you?"

"I HAVE to!" Chef Colette cried in anguish. "All those people might be in danger!"

Kirby sighed as he narrowed his eyes at the bubble. "There's not much we can do for 'em, I'm afraid," he said at last. "Besides, we can't just rush over there and try to rescue them. We don't know what that thing is!"

Tears slowly formed in Colette's eyes. "Oh...oh, Kirby..." she sobbed. "I'm...I'm just worried about those people. And I'm worried about all the other people out there...especially Ross. I'm afriad that...if this happens to him...I'll never see him again!" Colette buried her face into Kirby's chest and cried loudly. Normally, this was something Kirby would expect Colette to do with Ross around. But being the kind guy that he is...and considering he was a little older than her, somewhat of a brotherly figure...he comforted Colette as best he could.

"There, there...it's okay, Colette," Kirby whispered as he stroked Colette's hair. "Look at me." He gently lifted Chef Colette's head up to his eyes. "Now, listen. I'm sure Ross will be a-okay through all this. He's a brave guy; he's done so many things for you, it's made him tougher than nails.

"I know you're scared that he'll succumb to what happened with Sky Stadium," Kirby said as he looked into Colette's blue eyes. "But...you gotta try and be brave. Know that Ross will be okay, and you'll have nothing to worry about. For now, though...I'll go with you. I'll keep you safe, and protect you from harm." Kirby and Colette hugged each other gently as the former whispered, "I promise."

They let each other go. "Thank you, Kirby," Colette said with a smile.

"Anytime, kiddo," Kirby said with a smile. He picked up the warp star and hopped on. "Now, grab my shoulders and hold on tight! We're gonna follow that airship!"

"Alright! Here we GOOOO!" Chef Colette cheered as she and Kirby flew off into the sky, following the airship in the distance


	4. Michael Enter's

Super Author Bros Brawl

Micheal enter's

Back with Micheal, he was watched the destruction unfold at Sky Stadium.

"Oh, no!" Michael gasped. "Those poor people!" The image in the well then faded to Sonic and Priscilla riding on the airboard.

'Well, at least Kirby and Chef Colette made it out safely,' Michael Thought. "But I just wish there was..."

"Groudon," came a soft voice from behind. Michael turned into a miniature Groudon at the sound of the voice. He turned to see a radiant-looking woman in front of him. She was truly a beautiful creature; she was tall, had long, braided Golden hair, Amber eyes, and a flowing fire red dress. She was almost a motherly figure, in a way. Michael jogged forward and fell to his knees, bowing in respect.

"Lady Ho oh," he said nervously as he bowed his head. "I'm sorry for shirking our duties. I know I'm one of the captains of your noble guards and all, but..."

The woman, now known as Ho oh, held her hand up, prompting silence from her young charge. "Do not worry, Groudon," she said calmly. "I am aware of what you have witnessed. Rise."

Michael rose to his feet and stood upright. "This world is in grave danger," Ho oh continued. "But I can sense many heroic souls banding together to fight the evil that lurks in the shadows. And so, you must go up to that world, and aid those souls in the fight against the darkness. Will you accept this task?"

"You can count on me, ma'am!" Michael said proudly.

"Excellent," Ho oh said with a smile. "Now, you WILL need weapons to combat this evil. So...take these weapons to help you." Ho oh opened her palm and revealed a small orb of red and light. With the slightest twitch of her fingers, the orb turned into a weapon; a war hammer.

The Hammer was a firey ruby red color, with silver lining the edges of each. The ends took on a flamelike design, with gold filling in the centers of both flames. It was a truely marvelous sight: the Earth molder Hammer. It levitated slowly into Michael's hand, and as he grabbed it, two rings appeared on his wrist.

"Thank you, Lady Ho oh," Michael said with a smile and a nod.

"Now...go, my Guardian of the Land!" Ho oh said, waving towards the door. "The fate of this world rests within you and your friends' hands!"

Michael needed no second invite to know what to do. He nodded quickly, and ran up the steps towards a door. The door opened behind them, revealing a swirling Vortex leading to a sea of clouds. Slowly, Michael began to lean backwards, with his eyes closed and his arms outstretched. He fell out of the doorway, and plummeted down into a sea of clouds.

Michael cheered with delight as he dipped and spun through the air. He closed his eyes as he let the cool air blow through his spiky, red hair. After some time flying through the air, Michael decided to finally land on solid ground. and Michael's face slowly turned serious. He surveyed the scenery around her, looking for something that didn't seem just right.

There wasn't that long of a wait.

Out of the clouds, like the sun on the horizon, came the same airship that flew over Sky Stadium. But unlike Darkmagicianmon, Hikari, Kirby, and Chef Colette, Michael could see what was on its topside; a cannon the size of a stone column, gleaming sharklike fins, rows of gun turrets glinting in the sunlight on the sides, and an elaborate watchtower perched on the rear gave it an imposing apperance.

Michael whistled. "Now that's what I call a battleship," he said to herself.

"Wait...that ship..." Michael slowly said to himself. "Isn't that the Halberd?"

Suddenly, before Michael could answer, the hatch opened on the underside of the ship, and the familiar purple spores spewed out of it. As they descended onto the clouds, they took form on the familiar creatures that ravaged Sky Stadium: the Primids themselves. They walked slowly towards Michael; Michael took the center of Ho oh's hammer in both hands, and got into a fighting stance.

"It's show time," Michael growled with a smirk. Suddenly, he rushed forward, shielding himself with his claws. Then they quickly opened, as Michael attacked some of the Primids with a hard-hitting flurry of slams. Two Primids tried to sandwich him in, but a red glow surrounded his claws as he quickly jumped upward. Then, he got his hammer reared up and sent a ball of magma that shot forward and pierced most of the enemies down below. And with a quick motion, Michael swooped down and seperated his bow again, rushing through the Primid with his hammer on fire.

Suddenly, a giant Primid appeared in front of the twosome. It looked like a giant ball with a smaller ball for the head, and two MASSIVE scythes for hands. Michael gulped, but quickly gained his courage. The X-Naut swung its scythes down onto the Pokemorph, who jumped back, then rushed forward and slammed through the beastie with his hammer. A glance back told him that the X-Naut had turned around, prompting Michael to flip-jump backwards and slash it over the head. The Primid, now getting quite agitated with dealing with the Pokemorph, heaved itself around and prepared to come down on him again. But Michael quickly sprung upward and stabbed the blade end of his Hammer into the Primid's head. With that hit, the Primid dissolved into its original Shadow Bug form form and flew off.

"Phew...that was fun," Michael sighed happily to himself. A glint of something caught the corner of his eye. He looked to where it was coming from; it looked like a trophy stand. And there was a Purple Hat attached to it.

Michael shielded his eyes and squinted into the distance. "Darkmagicianmon...?" he whispered. Michael quickly jumped over to where the trophy stand jutted out. When he got to where it was, he looked down. It WAS Darkmagicianmon! Apparently, he had landed in the clouds after the cannonball had slammed into him at Sky Stadium. Anxious to learn more, Michael tapped the stand and ignited a white light around D.M.

"Uuugh..." Darkmagicianmon groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head. "Where...am I?"

"Why, you're in the Cloud Realm!" came Michael's cheerful voice. Darkmagicianmon looked up and saw Michael's beaming face.

"Michael?" Darkmagicianmon asked in confusion. "But, wait, how did I..." Darkmagicianmon had remembered what had happened at Sky Stadium; just as he was about to defuse the Subspace Bomb, a cannonball had slammed him into the sky. "Oh...right...that's how I got here," Darkmagicianmon said in deep thought. His face turned to concern as he asked the Pokemorph, "What happened to the rest of Sky Stadium? Or Kirby? Chef Colette? ...Hikari-Hime?"

Michael's face fell a little bit. "I don't know what happened to Hikari," he said sadly. "And Sky Stadium was swallowed up by some kind of bubble. I'm sorry, Darkmagicianmon."

Michael's expression, brightened up as he said, "But Chef Colette and Kirby made it out okay!"

"Well, that's good, I guess," Darkmagicianmon sighed. "But I'm really worried about Hikari. I gotta go find her."

"Let me come with you," Michael said with a smile. "The two of us together could really do some damage together, don'tcha think?"

Darkmagicianmon thought, but then smiled right back. "Yeah, why not?" he said.

"Okay, then let's GO!" Michael as he jumped off. Darkmagicianmon quickly jumped to a nearby cloud, bounced off of it, and landed on Michael's back.

"Mind if I hitch a ride?" Darkmagicianmon asked with a smirk.

"Sure," Michael said, smirking right back. "Just don't get too comfy!"

"Down there!" Michael cried as she pointed downward. The duo then saw some wheel-like Primids down below. Drawing his staff, Darkmagicianmon jumped off of Michael's back and came down on one of the Primids with a hard downward slash. Michael aimed another one of his magma balls at another one and nailed it as Darkmagicianmon stabbed more with his staff. They looked ahead and saw more Primids down the path.

"Here we go again," Darkmagicianmon sighed while getting his staff ready.

Michael didn't say anything, but rushed in, jumped, and spin-slashed a pack of airborne Primids. Darkmagicianmon followed his lead by slamming his staff on the smaller Primids. He even tossed a few Michael's way, allowing him to pick them off with his hammer. Michael ducked down, his Hammer ready, and let some of the Primid surround him. When it looked like he would surrender himself, his hammer lit on fire and Michael spun around quickly, blowing the Primid away.

"Good going!" Darkmagicianmon cheered as he batted another Primid away.

"Hey, I do my best," Michael replied with a grin as he spun his hammer and crossed them in triumph. Suddenly, a whole group of Primids appeared. They were lead by a particularly nasty-looking one that looked like a small ship with two gun turrets on the bottom, and a skull in the middle.

"One more round?" Michael asked Darkmagicianmon.

"You know it," Darkmagicianmon responded as he leaped forward and slashed several X-Nauts away. Then he jumped up and went to work on the gun-shooter. He spun upward with his Staff swiveling at his sides, forming a small tornado and nailing the beast. It damaged him somewhat, but it went on to shoot explosive bullets and bring Darkmagicianmon down. Michael leaped up and spun his hammer forward, damaging the Primid further. Michael then hit both of the turrets multiple times. But it apparently angered it, and made it shoot Michael down. The Michael got up with an agitated look on his face.

"Alright, time to finish this up once and for all," Michael snarled as he pulled out another Smash Ball. Tossing it up, Michael Slammed with his hammer, and broke it open; the Pokemorph was surrounded in the familiar glow. Michael started spinning the Hammer really fast as he and the Hammer started to get surround in Flames as he roared Jumped High and slammed the Hammer into the Earth Creating a huge Eruption. The Eruption hit each Primid, but hit the gunner the most. It eventually couldn't take any more, and dissolved into Shadow Bugs that blew away in the wind like dust.

"Woah...now THAT was cool," Darkmagicianmon said in amazement as Michael slowed down, his glows dying down.

"I know, wasn't it?" Michael cheered. He held his head as he said, "Oh...so dizzy. I gotta get used to that, I guess."

Darkmagicianmon chuckled before the duo turned and saw the airship flying off in the distance. "What IS that thing?" he asked.

"I dunno," Michael said. "It looks like the Halberd. But...I dunno why Metaknight would be using it to bring harm to the world..."

Michael sighed as he continued, "Maybe we should go after it, and see what the deal is."

Just then, the sound of an engine came over them. Michael and Darkmagicianmon saw a fighter ship flying over them towards the Halberd.

"I guess Naruto already has that covered," Darkmagicianmon said. "Maybe we should do a ground search and see what we can find."

"Good idea," Tay nodded. Then he and Darkmagicianmon jumped off the ground they stood on and descended down into the plains. All they could do was look up and see the Fighter fly quickly into the distance...


	5. Aerial Fun

Super Author Bros Brawl

Chef Colette and Kirby's ride

"See anything, Colette?" Kirby shouted as he and Chef Colette flew through the air on the Warp star.

"Nothing yet!" Colette shouted back as she wrapped her arms around Kirby's waist. The two of them had been flying through the air, looking for the Halberd, ever since Sky Stadium was sucked into Subspace. So far...they didn't find a thing.

Kirby sighed in aggrivation. "Well, we gotta find SOMETHING up here," he said.

Chef Colette looked back and widened her eyes at what she saw behind her. "Uh, Kirby?" Chef Colette asked.

"I don't know what Metaknight's is doing trying to get all of us killed," Kirby continued, ignoring Colette.

"Kirby?" Colette asked again anxiously, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"But I swear, if Dedede's duped him again, I'll..." Kirby was about to go on before Colette wound up and...

**SMACK!!**

"Kirby!!" cried Colette.

"Ow!" Kirby yelped as he rubbed the back of his head gingerly. "What's the big idea, kid?!"

"THAT's the big idea!" Colette said as she pointed behind her. Kirby looked back and nearly lost his balance when he saw what Colette was trying to point out before: the nose of the Halberd!

"Woah! Not cool!!" Kirby shouted as he leaned forward and tried to accelerate his air board. It wasn't really doing much good, as the Halberd was quickly closing in on its target...which was, unfortunately, Kirby and Chef Colette. The Star Warrior veered up on the board to try and get away from the ship. Unfortunately, the tail of the Star hit the side, and sent the duo flying through the air.

Colette, using some of her wind magic, landed gently on both of her feet. Sonic curled himself into a ball and tried to land on the deck of the ship, but he wound up falling flat on his face.

"Oh, sure, use wind magic to save yourself from a painful, cartoony landing and forget all about poor old me," Kirby gasped sarcastically.

"Sorry," Chef Colette said in between giggles.

Kirby grunted as he got up and stretched himself out. "Ahh, it's alright," he said. "I've had worse falls." He stood still for a moment and thought as he felt the wind rush by him.

"Okay, here's the plan," Kirby said to his tall friend. "I'll hold on to you, that way if there's a strong gust of wind, I'll still be holding on to you. How's that sound?"

"Are you sure it won't give anyone any ideas?" Chef Colette asked.

"Nah, of course not," Kirby said with a wave of his hand.

"Well...if you say so," Colette shrugged. She let Kirby take her into his arms before Kirby began to slowly jog forward, being careful not to let the wind jostle him. Things seemed so strange up there. There was hardly a cloud in the sky; rather, the clouds were underneath the Halberd. Every so often, a slightly-strong gust would blow the duo off-course, but Kirby always righted himself. When they got to a high ledge, Kirby jumped up to the outer deck of the ship. Kirby let Chef Colette onto her feet again as they observed their surroundings.

"Are you getting the feeling that something isn't right?" Colette asked Kirby

"No...I just have a bad feeling that something's going to..." Kirby would've continued, if his voice weren't drown out by the sound of the gun turrets firing madly. They were firing at the same Fighter that Darkmagicianmon and Michael had seen earlier.

"Oh, man!" Kirby yelped. "That's Naruto! They're trying to blast him out of the sky!"

"No, they're gonna pluck him out of the sky!" Colette cried as she saw a giant claw shoot forward. It missed the Fighter, but DID manage to gash its engine enough for it to go into a tailspin.

"STUPID PIECE OF JUNK!!" shouted an audible teenage voice. "WHY WOULDN'T YOU BOOST WHEN I HIT 'BOOST?!' YOU IDIOTICALLY-DESIGNED HUNK OF SCRAP METAL!!"

"Well, I can tell Naruto's not gonna be too happy about this," Colette said with a sweatdrop.

"Let's ask him when he lAAAAAANDS!!" Kirby and Colette were swept off the deck of the ship when Naruto's Fighter breezed by and blew them both off of the ship. They could only watch the Halberd fly away as they fell.

Kirby, thinking dilligently, quickly grabbed the petrified Colette and cradled her in his arms as they fell through the clouds. Then, holding Chef Colette as best he could with one arm, he took out the Warp Star and flew themselves down to solid earth. Eventually, Kirby and Colette landed in a rocky area of the plains. The former tossed his Warp Star acrobatically and stashed it. Then he looked at the girl in his arms; she was shaking like a leaf on a tree, her eyes shut tight.

"Hey, it's alright, Colette," Kirby chuckled. "We're safe now! C'mon, open your eyes!"

Colette nervously opened one eye, then the other. She looked around and sighed in relief. "Thanks, Kirby," she said sweetly. "You can put me down now."

Kirby did as he was instructed, and put Colette down onto her feet. He then gave Colette a thumbs-up as he said, "You're alright, kid. A little shaky on the way down, but you're alright."

"Thanks," Colette giggled. She then gasped as she saw a pack of Primids coming. "Look! More of those...those...things!"

"Up for more butt-whooping?" Kirby asked as he scratched the ground with the toe of his shoe.

"Yeah!" Colette said as she whipped out her Triforce Staff. The two of them leaped into the fray and ripped through the Primid. Kirby rocketed forward like a pinball and slammed three Primids, which flew far and away. Priscilla knocked more away by summoning small, yet powerful, bursts of wind, as well as stabbing more with the staff. But it seemed like a hopeless battle when an entire army of Primids appeared.

"Uh...any ideas coming to mind?" Kirby asked nervously.

"Just one," Chef Colette said with a devilish grin. "But it'll work!" Colette then whipped out another Smash Ball and drew it across her Staff as if she were polishing it with a cloth. When it met the hilt, it burst open and enveloped Colette in the same familiar light. Kirby jumped back and watched as Colette quickly spun around. Slowly but surely, she lifted her staff higher and higher until it was straight into the air. And then, the girl thrust the staff downward. What happened next was a HUGE cyclone appeared almost out of nowhere and sucked the Primids in. The little monsters were knocked around mercilessly by the rocks and debris in the cyclone. With a quick pull of the staff, the cyclone seemed to burst and send the Primids flying in all directions.

"Hmph...shows them," Colette said as she seethed her staff.

"Sweet Final Smash," Kirby said in amazement. "It really goes with your element."

"Thanks, Kirby," Chef Colette nodded. "So now what do we do?"

"I think we should go look around here more," Kirby said. "Maybe we can find out where all these weird creatures are coming from!"

"Good plan," Chef Colette said. "Maybe we'll run into Ross along the way..."

"I'm sure he's fine on his own," Kirby said casually. "Now c'mon, let's keep moving."

So Kirby and Colette left the scene, ready for whatever lay around the bend.


	6. Rumble in the Jungle

Super Author Bros Brawl

Mr Incredible Jungle Adventure

In a remote jungle island known only as, all was quiet...until a flatbed hovercar rushed through the jungles carrying a pile of Treasure's. It was being operated by a Chamegolem.

"Yeee-ha!" the Chamegolem shouted.

Little did this Chamegolem, know, his heist angered someone who protect the innocent. For in the jungle, an gloved fist socked another Dark Warrior. Whatever punched the Dark Warrior, it continued to roundhouse kick a Flying Dark Warrior, then slam a Primid down with his bare fist.

Then, out of the bushes, leapt a Human. He huge a Mountain of Muscle, with Blonde hair, and was wearing a Red and Black Supersuit with a yellow I in the middle and he was wearing Black Gloves and Shoes and a black mask over his eyes. He was Mr Incerdible, a worldwide known superhero. He slid onto a cliff, stood on the edge, and reared back as he yelled loudly,

"**ARRGH!!**"

"No one steal's anything on MY watch!" said Mr Incredible,

Suddenly, a Dark Warrior leaped onto two back cannons. "Take This!" it yelled. Then, three missiles shout out of the cannons.

As they charged forward. Mr Incredible braced himself for impact before a voices rang out.

"I coming, Dad!"

Without warning, a red blur raced over the head of Mr Incredible. He was wearing a much smaller supersuit than Mr Incredible he also had blonde hair and had a cocky grin on his face. He was Dash Parr.

He in a blur of force sent all three missiles of course. He landed on the ground and posed dramatically as the Last Missile randomly exploded behind them.

"Hmm...that's weird," Dash noticed as the Dark Warrior drove off with the Money. "Drake's minions don't usually steal Money."

Mr Incredible nodded once, and the two superheros leaped off the cliff and hit the ground running. They followed the car deep into the woods before they ran into more Dark Warriors, Chamegolem, and even a few Dark Spartans.

"There The Incredibles!" one Dark Warrior declared.

"Alright, You," said one Dark Spartan to a Chamegolem. "Just use this turret gun to hold them off."

"Bu' I never used a turret," the Chamegolem confessed.

"Nerrr...nevermind, just do what you Chamegolems do best," the Dark Spartan sighed helplessly.

"No time for talky! Get them!" squealed the Dark Warrior as it rushed forward while swinging a sword. Dash karate-chopped a Dark Warrior before sweeping it away with a kick, then nailed a Ratnician square in the gut. Two Chamegolem tried to take hold of Mr Incredible, but he just punched them away easily. As they went flying, Dash speeding up made a small tornado, blowing them away.

More and more reinforcements, with a few traces of Primids around, came down the dirt road, all looking to take a chunk out of the duos' hides. "It's gonna be a looong day," Incredible commented as he, and Dash ran headlong into the masses. As they kept fighting Dash's speed and Mr incredible's pure strength blew all the enemies away finally they found the Stolen Money in a huge pile.

"Great, All we have to do is get all of this back to where is belongs," Mr Incredible said proudly,

"I gotta admit, this was actually pretty convenient," Dash said,

"And yet, it feels TOO convenient," Mr Incredible mulled thoughtfully.

"That is the point of it, Muscle Head!" came a voice from behind. The two superheros turned around and looked behind them. They saw non other than Omaddon, another Darkside and the other half of the Chaos Duo.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Omaddon snarled with a smirk. "Super Heros! It is not surprising, knowing that the short one practically enjoys the limelight."

"You take that back!" Dash snapped.

"Wait a minute," Mr Incredible said, interrupting the moment. "I know you have control over your Dark Warrior, but what about the Dark Spartan's? Ain't they supposed to be with Anti-TSS not you?"

"Ahh, He decided to Desert Drake. So Drake put me in charge of Anti-TSS's minions! Now, while I'm here..." Omaddon then pulled out his gun the same one Johan used on Hikari. "How would you both like to be made into statues?"

"Um, that's nice and all, but..." Dash said nervously before Omaddon interrupted,

"Oh, you do? Well, that's generous of you!" Omaddon chuckled as he charged up the cannon.

"This isn't gonna end well," Mr Incredible muttered. "I gotta think fast!" The superhero quickly winded up and charged up an attack, then sprung forward and punched Dash clear into the sky.

"Dad! What did you do?!" Dash yelled as Omaddon launched a black arrow towards Mr Incredible.

"Oh, NO!" Dash wailed as he flew off into the distance.

Omaddon watched as Mr Incredible thumped to the ground helplessly...and lifelessly...as a trophy. He flipped him up and looked him in the lifeless eyes.

"That was bold of you to sacrifice yourself for your son, superhero" Omaddon chortled. "But it is not good enough to save yourself! Oooh, Ino will enjoy having you around for her collection!" Omaddon cackled heartily as he tucked Mr Incredible under his one arm and slung his cannon over his shoulder as he stomped off through the jungle with his prize.


	7. The Chase is on!

Super Author Bros Brawl

The Chase if on!

In a place called the Wild Plains, two Primids were conversing with one another. "So, uh, Bill," said one Primid to the other, who was supposedly named Bill. "Once this part of the world is in Subspace, what're you gonna do?"

"Well, Greg," said Bill to the other Primid, Greg, "I think I'll get me a nice spot right around here, it's real scenic, y'know?"

"Oh, yeah," replied Bill. "Hey, you don't think anyone's coming this way, do you?"

Greg was about to answer before a familiar magic attack and a hammer swing nailed the both of them.

"Oh, no, nobody's coming this way," Michael chuckled sarcastically with a smirk as he and Darkmagicianmon walked to where they were. "Just a Pokemorph and a Digimon."

Darkmagicianmon stopped and stood silent for a moment. "That dude in the cloak must've gone this way," he said at last. "I can sense him."

"Oh, you can?" Michael asked curiously.

"Yup," Darkmagicianmon said proudly. "Now c'mon, let's get moving!"

"Gotcha!" Michael cried as he and Darkmagicianmon raced forward. They found a whole pack of Heartless, and knew it was an ideal time to attack. Darkmagicianmon cut down two baddies with a quick fire spell, then used a wind spell on a few airborne baddies. Michael, meanwhile, spun his hammer like a mace and sheered through the band of Heartless.

"You can run, but you can't hide from us," Michael cheered as he strung three magma balls and pummlled three Primids with them. Darkmagicianmon batted another Heartless into another group of them, knocking them over like bowling pins. They eventually made it out of the cave and found a platform that moved forward to the other side. Unfortunately...there were visitors waiting.

"I'm up for another round if you are," Darkmagicianmon said with a grin.

"Totally!" Michael shouted as he rushed forward, his hammer ablaze. Darkmagicianmon slammed his bo staff into the ground and singed them with a wave of lightning as Michael scorched the rest of them and skewered them. As the platform moved forward, more and more Heartless appeared from thin air, but the duo continued to thrash through the masses. It wasn't long before the platform itself reached the other side. Darkmagicianmon slammed one last Heartless as Michael brought down his hammer on the last one.

"Phew...that was close," Darkmagicianmon panted. "There must've been..."

"Look!" cried Michael as she pointed into the distance. There they saw The Anonymous Minister himself flying on an airborne podium...carrying another Subspace Bomb!

"Quick! After him!" Darkmagicianmon yelled as the duo ran forward. The Anonymous Minister did not acknowledge the pact that he was being followed, yet he merely continued to float forward.

Darkmagicianmon leapt up with forceful push off the ground to try and catch him, but he fell just short of his goal. Michael quickly leapt up and used Darkmagicianmon's head as a springboard (with him yelping in both pain AND surprise) as he reached for the Minister as well. He came close, but only fell to the ground. Darkmagicianmon rushed over to Michael.

"Are you okay?" he asked quickly.

"Nnng...yeah, I'm fine," Michael said weakly.

"Man, that dude's relentless!" Darkmagicianmon groaned as he watched The Anonymous Minister drift off.

Michael picked himself up and watched The Anonymous Minister fly away. "Darn..." he muttered. "We couldn't stop him..."

"It looks like he's headed towards Siege Valley," Michael noted, seeing The Anonymous Minister head for the mountains.

"Siege Valley? Where Ranger and Charles are?" Darkmagicianmon asked.

"Yeah," Michael replied. "But I don't think we should worry. For Author's, those three are extremely powerful."

"I suppose you're right," Darkmagicianmon said, "So does that mean we should stop following him?"

"Well, knowing Ranger and Charles, they can handle things by themselves," Michael said. "Let's let them rough up our "friend," and we'll get a chance at kicking his butt later."

"Your right," Darkmagicianmon nodded. "For now, let's do more searching around here."

Michael nodded as the two of them set out to see what they could find.


	8. Enter Naruto Uzumaki

Super Author Bros Brawl

Enter Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto and Dash vs Metalseadramon.

In the jungle, the mighty jungle… Oops! Wrong story. Anyway, Dash was making his way through the jungle while sprinting. After a while, he stopped sprinting.

"If only I could find some help, I could help my dad." The young superhero looked to his right. He saw a lake. Not any kind of lake. The same lake where the fighter seen crashed near it. The fighter was in a hole he made after crashing. "What is that?" asked Dash to himself.

The young superhero came near the hole. Suddenly, a very huge thing came from the water in the lake. Dash was scared as he saw the thing. It was long robotic Loch Ness Monster-kind creature it had what looked like a cannon on it's face this is Metalseadramon.

"Ah! I found you!" exclaimed Metalseadramon spotting Dash. The latter backed away in fear. Unfortunately for the young hero, Metalseadramon grabbed him with his snake like body. "You are not human. So, you must be one of those Digimon! I just want to Delete all of them! Hahahaha!"

Dash tried to escape the robotic creature, but he couldn't.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!!"

Suddenly, multiple Orange and Black Blurs came flying out of the hole and dogpiled on Metalseadramon. The latter released Dash who landed on the ground.

"What the…?" Dash asked himself.

Then, one of the blur's came near Dash and stopped to do anything, revealing himself. It was a teenage boy with blonde spikey hair and blue eyes he also had whisker like marks on his face. He was wearing a black shirt, with a orange jacket over it blue gloves, and a Headband with a Leaf like symbol on it. His name is Naruto Uzumaki.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto to the young hero.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Dash said

They turned to see Metalseadramon who had shaken off all the Naruto Clones.

"Hey! Ninja Boy!" yelled Metalseadramon. "Leave us alone! I'm planning to torture all those Digimon and I'M gonna toture them!"

Naruto turned to see Dash's appearance. Then, he turned to see the Digimon.

"What makes you think he's an digimon anyway? Maybe he's only a kid with Super Power's. Besides, how could someone like you be able to digivolve to Mega Level?" Naruto asked.

"It's none of your business, Ninja!" exclaimed Metalseadramon. "If he thinks I'm gonna tell him that Drake gave me the power to digivole and using it to exterminate all Digimon, he's a sucker." thought the Digimon.

Naruto turned to face Dash.

"Are you ready to help me against this freak?" he asked.

"Sure!" Dash said

"If that's the case, let's go!" Naruto said

Metalseadramon moved to the ground and started fighting Naruto and Dash. First, he shot lasers from his mouth. Naruto and Dash used their speed to avoid it. Then, the Ninja flung some Exploding Kunai at him. Dash used his speed to get some quick punches in as well.

"You can't defeat me, losers!" exclaimed Metalseadramon.

The Metal Digimon charged towards the heroes, hitting them. Naruto groaned as he stood up.

"Usually, I'm fighting Enemy Ninja. But in this case, I'll make an exception!"

The Ninja flung more exploding Kunai at Metalseadramon. Suddenly he caught him with his snake like Body. After roaring on his face, he slammed him on the ground and crushed him with his back.

"Take that, loser!" Metalseadramon exclaimed.

"Hey! Let him go!" Dash charged towards the robot. This time, he constantly dashed all over Metalseadramon constantly banging on it. Then, he charged again the robot and was able to freed Naruto. "Hey! Are you alright?" he asked.

"Ugh… Yeah, I'm fine." As he stood up, Naruto looked at the robot. He glared at it. "Alright. I have other things to worry about. Let's finish this now!" He took a Smash Ball from his pocket and crushed it. "RASENGAN!!"

Soon, a ball of swirling Chakra appeared in Naruto's hand as he slammed it into Metalseadramon.

"Uh-oh! This doesn't look good." said Metalseadramon.

BOOM!

The Explosion sent caused Metalseadramon to De-Digivolve to Betamon and sent into the air.

"It looks like I'm blasting off!" yelled Betamon as he flew off into the distance.

Strangely, a star twinkled from where he was sending to. Anyway, both Dash and Naruto cheered after this.

"Alright! We did it! We beat that jerk! That was awesome" exclaimed Dash.

"Glad to see that. Well, see you next time, kid." said Naruto as he started leaving the place.

Seeing this, Dash quickly grabbed Naruto, stopping him to go anywhere.

"Hey! Listen to me! I need your help! My Dad has been kidnapped and I need somebody to…" However, the young superhero noticed that Naruto was leaving again, not caring about him. "Hey!" exclaimed Dash as he grabbed him again. He even dragged him away. "I need your help and you're gonna help me."

"That's enough!" exclaimed the Ninja. He sighed as he said "Look, I would like to help you saving your Dad and all. But I have important things to do. I must stop this Airship who is responsible for this invasion."

"But who else could help me to save My Dad, Mr Incredible?" asked Dash, worried.

Suddenly, Naruto arched his eyebrow. Dash surely said something that got him interested.

"Wait, what? Mr Incredible? Your Dad? Is he a muscular Guy who wears a much bigger version of the suit your wearing?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. That's him."

"Why not saying so!" exclaimed the Ninja. "I was a big fan of his Hero Work!"

"Does that mean you will help me?" asked Dash hopefully.

"Well, I still have to stop that Ship. But saving a Legendary Hero is a different thing. So, I'm gonna help you to save Him."

"Alright! Whoo-hoo! That's great! You are the nicest guy in the world, you know that? By the way, what's your name? I'm The Dash!"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Nice to meet ya Naruto!" Dash said

"Ok enough with talking. Let's find your Dad." Naruto said.

* * *

The heroes made their way as they tried to search for Mr Incredible. Along the way, Dash explained to Naruto what happened earlier.

"I am not surprised that Omaddon is the one who did that? I'm wondering why he would have done that anyway." said the Ninja.

"I don't know, myself." said the young hero.

"Whatever that Idiot is planning to do, it's has to be something very bad."

While searching for Mr Incredible, they came across the More Dark Warrior's, Chamegolems and even some Heartless again, Naruto and Dash used their respective abilities.

Later, Naruto and Dash were still searching for Mr Incredible.

"I hope Omaddon didn't do anything bad to him ever since he captured him." said Dash, worried.

"Don't worry. We are talking about Omaddon, the guy who has the IQ of a Peanut. So, I don't think Mr Incredible will be harmed or anything like that." said Naruto.

"Yeah, I guess you're…" Dash said.

"WATCH OUT!"

Suddenly, Naruto jumped on Dash, pushing him out of the way. A black arrow came towards them, but missed them. As they stood up, the heroes saw an old ennemy…

"Omaddon!" they both exclaimed.

Suddenly, a black arrow appeared and went towards the heroes. The latters avoided it in the nick of time. As they saw Omaddon holding a Dark Cannon.

"Farewell, heroes!" said the Darkside he shooted another black arrow to them.

BOOM!

The black arrow did an explosion. Dash came out of the explosion with an angry face.

"That's not nice! I'm gonna teach you such a lesson…" Dash said stomping forward

"We have to leave this place!" exclaimed Naruto.

The Ninja grabbed the young hero by the back of his supersuit and jumped off a cliff and fell into the jungle out of sight, still holding Dash.

"Heheheheheheheh!" laughed Omaddon.

"You can't run away for ever!" He yelled before stomping off.


End file.
